Jackie embrace the darkness!
by doughxDude87
Summary: I really can not say much to give anything away. I do not want anything set in stone either. The basics are Jackie goes to Kung Fu Panda universe. That is the most information I can give. Set after Kung Fu Panda 2 and after The Darkness2 game I will probably add some mass effect to this.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: I can't give a good summary for this story because I don't want to give anything away.

It was a rainy Saturday night all was peaceful and calm. But there was a giant rip in the sky over the Estacado family mansion. A man wearing a suit fell from the sky unconscious and landed on the top of the mansion. The mansion was alive and full but the ladies were wearing black dresses and the men wearing black suits. They were mingling around and crying.

**Jackie POV**

"My head it hurts where am I? Oh no my stomach it hurts blargharhg. That feels so much better it's a disgusting taste but my head is clear. Ok I have to get my bearings where am I, I need to stand up. Hough this place looks so familiar is this my mansion what are the odds. I thought the darkness would send me back from hell in Egypt or some were like that. It hates me for disobeying it."

How did I get here the last thing I remember watching the Angelus fly away and everything else is just a blur. Returned from hell is a bitch. I thought I would be used to it by know but I guess there are just some things that you cannot fix, but it was worth it. I freed Jenny from the darkness and was able to contain the darkness yet again.

As I was thinking what my friends would think of me actually being alive again I looked down through the glass to see some sort of funeral going on. Whose could it be I thought? Until I saw pictures of myself all around the coffin. I laughed to myself and decided to have some fun.

I decided to ring the door bell and pretend I was dead. When Vinny opened the door he gasped and said "Jackie is that you, oh my God guys come quick we found Jackie's body it's on the door step!" There were gasps and stifled screams but many of them were crying. I felt hands on my back and realised that I was being carried into my coffin. Perfect I thought everything is going according to plan. So as I waited I began to think what exactly happened to me. I remembered everything that happened but the real question is how am I going to save Jenny from the Angelus? I could try to attack what ever is left of the brotherhood, but the Angelus will probably just come after me instead.

"Here lies Jackie Estacado a good man."

This disrupted my train of thought; the priest must be starting to speak.

"Here he lies dead in his coffin"

time to strike

"Hey how's it going your interrupting my little nap and I don't plan to dying any time soon"

there were screams of panic and tears of joy all around me as I smiled and laughed

**Po's POV**

"Ow ou ow! Tigress give me a break, for once."

"No way panda not after getting us all killed, when you tried to take on Shen single handily."

"Come on does it really matter what's in the past is passed and plus Shen couldn't handle my awesomeness. I wouldn't have been able to find inner peace without trying to fight him."

"You almost got us killed!"

"Hey guys how's it going" Mantis said "whoa she looks like she is trying to bite your head off… how similar mantis grumbled."

"Hey Mantis we are just sparing again but this time Tigress is really upset, she thinks that I almost got you all killed."

"Well I just came to let you guys know that training is over and that master Shifu just wants to talk to you Po during dinner" said Mantis.

"Thanks for letting us know let me just vent some anger on Po a bit more."

"Ya dinner sounds good let's go for dinner please Tigress I just want to live."

Dinner time my favourite and best time of the day, the rest of them may be better at Kung fu but they don't stand a chance against me with pots and pans. Anything can be healed with the right food even Tigress punches, who punches iron wood trees anyways?

"Ok guys dinner is served here is the usual noodle soup for every one and tofu and a dew leaf for Tigress."

"Party pooper" Mantis mumbled.

"What did you say" Tigress said in a menacing voice.

"Um that you're a great person that has a ton of fun where ever you go" Mantis said with a broad smile. There were snickers from everyone but Shifu.

"ENOUGH" Shifu said in a stern voice "I will not have any fighting now, settle your differences during tomorrows sparing session. (Tigress had an evil smile and Mantis just gulped) What I really wanted to talk about is the battle with Shen and how Po let himself get blasted out of the building and how the five got chained and tied. Tigress speak"

"Well we did the best we could we were originally going to blow the factory up but Po got in the way and tied to take Shen on. If he never got in the way that factory would be raised and Shen dead. Much less destruction would have been caused. We became over ran when we tried to take the bombs back. There was nothing we could have done"

"Well that explains enough" Shifu said "but there is always something that you can do… training will not be fun tomorrow, it will be hell. Po what were you thinking? Taking on Shen and an army of wolves by yourself, I thought I trained you better."

"Master I needed that information he had it, I needed to know what happened at my old village. I was not going to let the five go and fight Shen and stay behind in a cell." The good thing that came out of this is that when I got blasted out of the factory I was healed by Shen's soothsayer and found inner peace and the village where I was raised. In other words it was worth it."

"Why weren't you allowed to go with them, you never leave anybody behind if you can. Whose idea was it to leave you behind?" Shifu said with an icy voice.

All hands pointed toward Tigress. "Explain yourself!" Shifu growled

"I didn't think Po would live if he tried to take Shen on he has not have enough time to train in he art of Kung fu. I thought it was for the best"

"Off to bed all of you I need time to think." Shifu said


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks again Moody Shadow for helping me edit**

**Whenever you see words bolded and in italics that will be the Darkness talking**

**If you want to learn a bit more about The Darkness or just some basics go onto The Darkness 2 website and watch "What is The Darkness"**

**Guys I also really screwed up on the first chapter when I said Vinny I meant Vinnie. It didn't show up on the Darkness wiki and I thought I might have screwed up the names. It isn't until now until I realized what I have done. I will try to fix that.**

**Jackie's POV**

"Oh my God! Jackie, you're alive!"

That was the last thing I heard before getting knocked into a semi-conscious state by a giant, group hug/pile. I wasn't even sure who said what or what was going on. It felt like I was back at the restaurant during the mob hit. I heard voices all-around me, but not sure who was saying what

"Guys get Jackie to the couch, he needs some rest… Hey Jackie, how's it going? It's been an hour since you were, um, knocked out." Vinnie sheepishly said.

"After shutting down Pauli's mob, defeating the brotherhood and going to hell and back twice. That was the closet I ever came to dying" I had to smile at that.

"Well Jackie, tell me what happened! You've been gone for over a week!"

"Sure you deserve it. I wanted to end the brotherhood so I decided to get the siphon from Victor, their leader. I decided to take the fight to them. One of their hide outs was at an abandoned amusement park. They ambushed me again but as usual it wasn't that difficult. I just had to play it right, shoot the lights out and once that was over, it was just too easy. I ripped their forces to shreds and made it all the way to this cheesy horror ride where I saw Jenny. We went on the ride together, but she was just a figment of my imagination. There were brotherhood men all along the ride. It still wasn't a problem since I could easily out gun them. When the ride ended the real problem happened. There was this coffin like thing so I decided to open it up, thinking the siphon might be in there, but Victor snuck up behind me and pushed me in. But this wasn't a coffin, it was an iron maiden. The inside of the coffin was full of spikes. They took me and raised me high in the air and they stole the Darkness. Luckily my darkling saved me, but without the Darkness I was weak. I found a shotgun on the wall and had to reclaim the Darkness by killing Mr Peevish, Victor's right hand man. He got the Darkness because his boss injected him with the siphon, giving him the power of the Darkness. He lacked the experience of the Darkness so it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. After reclaiming the Darkness, all of my wounds healed and I was pissed. I found Victor and killed him and killed the rest of the brotherhood. After killing Victor, I stabbed myself with the siphon hoping to send myself to hell. Except I got put in an allusion of a intuition created by the Darkness, to keep me away from Jenny. My darkling helped me escape but the light killed him by accident. His last words were, 'I had a good run… Try not to fuck it up, eh?' I escaped and jumped off the roof sending myself to hell, and saving Jenny from the Darkness. The irony here is that the Angelus, the goddess of light was using Jenny as a host. I had to escape from hell, ended up on the roof and faked my death and get knocked out by a mob hug and that's what happened."

"Well Jackie, you sure have a fun life." Vinnie said

"Yeah that's an understatement, now I'm gonna go check on Johnny and see how he's doing" As I say getting up. On my way to Johnnie's room/work place I got stares and greetings.

"Hiya Jackie, how's it going?" Johnny said

"Fine, how about you Johnny?"

"Good, great, great, but Jackie, I had an idea, oh I can't believe I didn't think about this earlier. Okay Jackie here's, he, here's what we gotta do. We have to put C4 all around this room. There are so many dark artifacts here, if someone gets their hands on it, it, it's as bad as controlling the Darkness itself. We need to put explosives all around the room and only you can detonate it. I'm not even sure if it will work but it's worth a try. We gotta Jackie, we gotta!

"Okay Johnny, I'll have it done asap now calm down."

"Oh funny you should say that, I already had it put in for you, you just have to put in the code. I'm sorry Jackie, I wasn't sure when you were going to come back."

"It's fine Johnny, I'll set the code right now, '1234', its easy and if anybody thinks this is the deactivation code, they will have a nasty surprise."

Boom boom bang the ground trembled. Dust fell from the ceiling

"What's going on?" I said.

**Crane's POV**

"Guys, I'm scarred about tomorrow, Shifu always makes training hard, but he was really pissed today. What more can he do to us? We are fighting on fire and in a hell training ground, what more?"

"What if my challenge is to disobey my stomach? Po said.

"Crane, Po, shut up, whatever he throws at us we will just have to handle." Tigress said

Nobody talked for the rest of the night, too worried about tomorrow.

**Shifu's POV**

What to do, what to do? How can I possibly train them tomorrow and punish them for being so sloppy? Po almost died and the rest of the five got chained. I need to find and expose each of their weaknesses and try to get rid of that weakness. Even doing that may not be enough to stop weapons that Shen used. He is just the beginning now that he showed people the future. We must stop others from doing the same as Shen. I must get some rest, I have a long day to set up tomorrow.

**The next day**

Gong, Gong.

"Yes Master" the Five and Dragon Warrior responded.

"I have long day for all of you. You each will have specific tasks to do, starting off with Mantis and Tigress." I smiled

"Oh no, I'm in trouble" Mantis quietly said

"Oh yes, payback time" she said

"On the count of three, you two will both fight and you won't stop fighting until I say so.

1, 2, 3 FIGHT."

The fight started off well enough, and it was somewhat fair. Tigress kept on the offensive the entire time and Mantis did a well enough job on the defense. But it wouldn't last. The best defense is a strong offense, and that is just what Tigress did. Both warriors were strong and were not getting tired, but you could see fear in Mantis's eyes. They were punching kicking and doing every Kung fu move as possible, but for different reasons. Mantis was fighting hard to not get destroyed, and Tigress was doing that for payback.

"My plan is working perfectly" I smiled

"You think I'm a party pooper!" Tigress snarled

"No, I know you are a party pooper" Mantis replied.

That was the last straw for Tigress, she was already on the offense and making her even angrier. It just gave her more strength and the will to beat Mantis to a pulp. That was exactly what she did. After 5 minutes of Tigress beating the everlasting shit out of Mantis, she finally calmed down.

"Now, that was fun wasn't it?" Tigress smiled

"I think you broke something!" Mantis replied in pain

"NOW time for the rest of your punishments. Tigress, Crane, Viper, Monkey and Mantis your punishment's are to find inner peace. You will each meditate in the same cave. Why are you waiting, GO NOW!"

"I thought my punishment was having to fight Tigress." Mantis questioned

"No, definitely not, that was just a lesson to not run your mouth. Now GO! Po, your punishment is to spend the entire day without food. You will be cooking a feast for the Five and myself but not for you! Instead, you will have what Tigress usually has: a slab of Tofu and a Dew leaf. I will be watching if you, if eat anything, you will feel my wrath"

"Not cool master, not cool" Po replied

"This should teach them a lesson to not fail me any more."

**10 hours later**

"Master, I have the feast done" Po grumbled

"Excellent Po, the Five should be returning any time soon. I also lied, you can eat from the feast to. I just wanted to see if you would retaliate or sneak food, and you didn't."

Creak

"The Five must be here"

"Master, that was living hell! I wanted to rip Mantis a new one." Tigress fumed. "He wouldn't shut up!"

"Hey Viper, I don't think Tigress is that good with the inner peace thing." Mantis chuckled.

"Mantis, I thought you learned your lesson, but if you would like to learn it again, be my guest."

"Oh no, thank you Master Shifu." Mantis said as his face started to turn pale.

"Now that this day is over, everyone dig in for the feat Po prepared." I said and smiled, once I saw what Po did. He had put out every kind of food imaginable in the Valley, radishes, soup, noodles, rice tofu everything.

After dinner was done, everyone felt full and peaceful. That is, until the messenger came.

"Bandits attacking the Valley, they are every where. The troubling thing is that the wolves are back, and they brought some of Shens old minions!"

"Get to the Valley! Protect it at all costs!" I yelled

**I'll try to upload chapter 3 in a few days**

**Sorry about the poor quality in chapter 1& the real crossover part should happen in a chapter or two**


	3. Chapter 3

**_When you see text like this, is the darkness speaking. _**

**Thanks for all the info on the darkness. I'm not sure what Shifu is but some people say he is a red Panda. If not let me know.**

**sorry it took so long to upload, lets just say I had some technical difficulties, that set me back a week or two, (no worries to that person) Once school starts up I will be rarely uploading due to football.**

**"_The light i_****_t's too bright"_**

**Po's POV**

"Guys, let's go, let's go, let's go!"

"Jeez Po, calm down you think you'd be used to fighting bandits by now, you're starting to give me a headache." Crane grumbled.

"Oh, sorry about that… no need to be a dick about it" I say under my breath.

"Focus, let's just go down to the Valley, stop these bandits and wait a day for Po to climb back up the stairs." Tigress said

"That's cold, even for me" Mantis chuckled.

"Hey" I said "It's just several hours now."

"Whatever, I just wonder how bad these bandits are going to be. After stopping Shen, bandit attacks have really decreased, but when they do strike they strike hard. I actually think that they are really scared of us." Mantis grinned

"Guys we're here and this does not look good."

There were broken down houses and buildings on fire, bodies of citizens all over the floor, and a couple wolves, but no living bandits. I was pissed how could they do this to my... our home. I looked around to see the faces of the rest of the five and I saw only shock and anger.

"Guys, these bandits are going to pay."

"You got that right Po." Viper said with a steely cold voice.

"Shit, if they even lay one finger on my dad somebody gonna get a hurtin real bad. But in all seriousness if they even just lay a paw on him I will destroy them." As I punch my palm

"Where do you think these ass hats went? But something doesn't feel right, I feel like I am being watched." Tigress said. "We should see if any wolves are actually alive, check their pulse."

"That is one awesome idea" I said as everybody checked different wolves. I had no luck.

"Guys, I found one!" Monkey yelled "It has a faint pulse."

We all ran to Monkeys voice. The wolf was badly injured with his arm missing.

"Viper you're the medical one, heal him and then we can interrogate him." Tigress ordered.

"Sure thing." Viper replied.

"Guys whatever happened here didn't go down without a fight" Mantis whispered.

There were bodies of bandits with little holes through them, most of the times through the head. There were heads and limbs scattered around a bloody floor. Even with all this, Viper still did her usual, medicine magic, checking his pulse and doing her best to heal him. It didn't see, to be working at first. Slowly but surely a faint growl came from his throat. Tigress grabbed the wolf and pinned him down to the floor.

"Guys I think this is my father's restraint. DAD! DAD! He's not here, where could he possibly be?

"Guys don't leave me alone, help me, save me, don't leave me alone." The wolf cried

"Shut up!" Tigress yelled

Nobody could understand what was going on.

"Hey guys look what I found" Mantis said while holding up a small medal shell. "There are a bunch of them all around here..."

Just then the wolf started to mumble a sentence, each word getting louder. It started as a faint whisper then turned into a loud scream. "Wait, where am I, am I alive, I AM ALIVE." The wolf smiled until he looked around to see a very pissed off looking tiger, and saw his missing arm. Then he turned that smile into shock and a whimper.

"Maybe I would be better off dead." The wolf said

"Enough talking! What happened here? More importantly why are you guys attacking the Valley?"

"And just why should I tell you?" The injured wolf shot back.

"Because, Po can do the Wuxi finger hold" Tigress smiled.

The wolf turned his smug smile into two big eyes and a dropped jaw.

"Fine I'll tell you. Last thing I want is the fate of Tai Lung." The Wolf sighed "Well this thing destroyed quite a few of our men, it had weapons of death. It was like Shen's weapons, but handheld and didn't need to be lit. It must be sent from the heavens. I have no idea where it is or what happened after I was knocked out."

"Why did you attack the Valley!" Po demanded

"How should I know? I'm just one low ranking soldier, you will have to ask our boss or his personal guards." The wolf panted.

"Guys what should we do with him?" I asked.

"Simple" Tigress said "We can't kill him and letting him go would be even worse, we knock him out and if he is still here we send him to prision."

Every body nodded their heads in agreement.

"I still feel like I'm being watched." Viper said

Woooooossssssssssshhhhhhhhhhh

An arrow wised past us and impaled the wolf.

"Shit." Tigress said

"."

"."

"Oh the irony." Mantis sighed.

"Ambush!" Viper yelled.

"Too bad for them, I want some payback. Get in a defensive circle it sounds like there are lots of them." Tigress seethed.

Out of no where wolves with bow and arrows lined the remaining roof tops. We were completely trapped by 100 or so wolves. Just then the ground started to shake. That meant one of two things. One it is an earthquake, or two its Shen's gorilla guards.

"Guys this ain't good." As wolves carrying swords and other weapons, rapidly surrounded us.

"Crane, any way for an escape!" Tigress shouted.

"I could fly someone out, but something tells me they'll shoot me out of the sky." He replied

"Crap, looks like we have to fight then." Viper said.

"Enough talking, now get them in honour of Lord Shen and our old boss, who went missing in action. Stick to the game plan, revenge is ours!" A big burly wolf wearing the same outfit as the original wolf boss commanded. But this wolf felt much more evil and cruel, he had scars running all over his face and we could smell him from here, it wasn't a good smell. Somewhere along the lines of blood, sweat and puke.

"Hahahaha, how did you guys not know this was going to happen? This is a perfect time and area for an ambush. It's dark out, fire everywhere, buildings perfect for us wolves." The boss chuckled.

"Your revenge? Your revenge! It's is time to take our revenge for the Valley and Master Thundering Rino." I seethed.

"What did you do with the citizens?" Viper shouted.

"Why nothing, my dear. Oh wait actually, on second thought they are being gathered up and turned into our slaves." the new wolf boss grinned. "ATTACK, seize them!"

There were at least 10 gorillas and countless number of wolves. The fight was over before it began. Tigress tried to take on l the guards but there were just too many. She was met by arrows and in that moment of pain tackled by the gorillas. Without Tigress we were weak, we wouldn't be able to stay in the fight for more then 10 seconds. That left only one option left, and it is…

"We surrender!"

That was without a doubt our shortest battle ever, talk about outplayed.

"Chain them now!...Take them to the Jade Palace and wait for me to give the orders. Where are the rest of these dogs? They should be here by now, I guess your citizens are putting up one hell of a fight. I gave direct orders to my pack, to slaughter any that resist." The head wolf chuckled.

"Wait! Before you take us away, why did you kill your own wolf?" I said

The boss snarled "He deserved it, he's a traitor."

We were chained with the same stuff as always. 8 point acupuncture cuffs, an iron box for mantis and other chains, cuffs and contraptions for everyone else. To top it off we were all chained together. We were all defeated, physically, mentally and morally. It was hopeless, the Valley is in chains and so are we.

"Well guys, I think this is it." Mantis solemnly said. "We are really losing our touch; I mean this is the third time we have been captured. Every time we meet the wolf pack and friends we just lose, no other way to put it."

"Shut it, or I'll put hot coals in your cage." one of the gorillas snarled.

"Whatever." Another guard said "the sooner we carry them up, the sooner they stop talking"

I just gulped while they laughed. No one else talked until we reached the Jade Palace.

The wolf boss was waiting for us and said "Good, I'm glad you all made it we found your master, and chained him as well. He just put up a bit more of a fight…barely. All we had to do is tell him we have you hostage and threaten to kill you all if you resist. Put him with the rest of them! At midnight you will all be executed in front of all the citizens, in other words just wait an hour."

"Sir, we just captured this strange creature. It fought like a monster and slaughtered half of our forces. We finally captured it and decided to bring it here, don't worry it is tied up." A wolf reported.

"What! That's impossible bring him hear we will execute him as well. He will pay for killing our brothers." The wolf boss snarled.

The rest of us just looked at each other and grinned, so we finally see the thing that caused the wolves such a big problem. Maybe there is hope after all.

**Jackie's POV**

"Johnny wait here, I got some heads to bust." I say as I walk out of the room

"Yea sure, sure thing boss." Johnny stuttered.

I got to get to the main entrance, I hope they just went over board celebrating and broke things. Knowing my luck the brotherhood is going to be back, heck it could even be the Angelus herself.

Boom,boom, radatatatata.

Gunfire just my luck out of all the nights for something to attack my home it had to be tonight. Tony is at the front ducking behind a broken table.

"What's up Tony having fun" I say as I slide up next to him.

"Jackie oh good it's you. Look boss these guys just have us surrounded they keep on talking about artifacts and darkness. I don't know what's going on but I think this might be that organization you had to fight a month ago."

"The brotherhood, that can't be, I destroyed them."

We sat here returning fire for a minute taking a good dent out of their forces but it wasn't enough. They were blowing out our walls and defences with rockets. There were just too many of them and not enough of us. I was about to give the order to retreat, but I heard a big thud next to me. I looked over to see Fat Tony lying on the ground with his head blown off, brains and blood staining the ground.

"NO! Tony, You sons of bitches are going to pay." As I stand up rapidly firing my dual M1911's into the masses of people.

"Its Jackie. He's no use to use anymore kill him or capture him. Just get the artifacts! Break down their defences and smash into the front and leave no prisoners. GET THOSE ARTIFACTS."

"Wait a minute I recognize that voice"

"_**JackIE, DO nOt Let them Take ME"**_

Shut it you well never break free again

"_**Ha, ha ha ha, We Shall sE"**_

What ever I need to concentrate on the battle, only a few of use our left we won't last 7 minutes.

"Retreat fall back! Bottle them up in the door way"

Shit they brought choppers with them.

"Jackie they are landing on the balcony. We need help now!" some random guy said.

"Vinnie, Butcher Joyce, go and help them, I need to get back to Johnny."

They both nodded their heads, too tired and not wanting to give up their positions to respond.

As I was running to Johnny's room brotherhood agents smashed through the sky light and tried to gun us down. A gutsy move but not intelligent at all, they were met by a hail of gun fire blood staining the floor.

I had to issue an order too many were dying and it was a hopeless cause. "Run retreat!" I yelled. "Escape do something, I'm staying, I can handle my self."

"_**Let Me OuT, we CAN tear, rIP and MUTILate, LET ME FEED…"**_

"Oh no, you ain't loose yet."

For what felt like an eternity, I finally was able to find Johnny's place. Knock Knock Knock, "Johnny its me open up" No response "Johnny open up God dam it" I just herd whimpering in the room. Johnny I'm bustin down the door"

SMASH

"What's the code!" that same familiar voice said again.

"Oh good Jackie your hear, you see I'm having a problem with your friend here. Even at gun point he doesn't want to tell me the code. Brave.

"Victor your alive? How I sent you straight to Hell!"

"I guess I do owe you a explanation. You see the Angelus granted us the brotherhood another chance, without us, she would not have been freed. All I had to do is get swear to get the power of the darkness and destroy it, instead of keeping it, an easy offer. Unfortunately she only has enough power to bring us back once. Enough talking, now either you give me the code, or I give him a bullet… to the head" Victor snarled

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're not a good liar Jackie. Now give me the deactivation code, I need these artifacts. Now by the time I reach zero, its game over for Johnny." Victor smiled

"Jackie, don't tell him it's not worth it."

"3…2…1"

"Fine Victor you win, the code i 4"

"I don't believe it, even for you that's very simple." As he types in the code

BEEP, Beep, beep beeeeeeeeeppppppp

""

"_**."**_

BOOM

"_**All tHis Delicious PoWEr"**_

It felt like I was being ripped apart, like I've takin an acid bath and cooled off in fire. My mind and body ached. But after that I felt fine, actually I felt refreshed. So this is what death feels like, not bad not bad at all.

"_**Get UP Host"**_

I'm not dead even better. Where the heck am I? It looks like a tiny Chinese restraint. I looked to my left to see a goose wearing an apron hiding behind a bar. It was dark out. Good if I really need to, I can unleash it. Johnny was lying on the table near the goose.

"Johnny wake up!" I need something cold water maybe

"Maybe I can help?" An old voice timidly said

"Who, what?"

"look over here, its me." I looked over to see that same goose talking

"Hello nice to meet you whatever you are. I am MR. Ping, I own this noodle shop."

"A talking goose, sure I have dealt with stranger things. Can you please help me out I need something to wake my friend here."

"Yes okay" The goose said "After you wake your friend, do yourself a favour and hide. There are wolves all over the place, something big is happening. Here's the water" Mr. Ping said.

"Thank you, now here goes nothing." As I dump the water on Johnny.

"Who Jackie what's going on? Whys there a goose wearing an apron, and where are we?

"Quite down they'll here us."

"Now run hide, do something" Mr. Ping whispered in a frantic voice.

"Now hold on, we may be able to make a deal."

"What do you mean?" The goose said.

"I mean, I protect you and you do me a favour." I smiled

"What kind of favour?" The goose gulped.

"You pay me."

"Please no, I almost have enough money to start a new business up. Anything but paying you."

"Then the deal is off."

"Jackie find another way. The darkness loves pain and misery, by not protecting him that causes misery, by taking his money that causes misery. If you want to fight back find a win, win deal." Exclaimed Johnny.

Johnnies right as usual when I was at that whore house trying to find a lead on the brotherhood the darkness even said "All this delicious pain and misery" (darkness 2 game)

"Sigh, ok then I protect you and you give me information, how does that sound?"

"Deal, deal, I still don't see how you can stop the wolf pack but I'll trust you." Mr. Ping said.

"Now were are the wolves?"

"The last I heard they are at the Jade Palace, but I doubt that they can take it with the furious five, Master Shifu and Po. Oh Po please don't die" Mr. Ping whipered.

"Well time to start a fight." I said

Hoough, hough ,hough ""

"Or they can just come to me, much less effort on my part. Johnny, Mr. Ping get behind that counter. Let me have all the fun." I smiled

"Jackie whatever you do, do not let the darkness out!"

"_**LIEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS"**_

"Well I'm counting on you" Mr. Ping said with his head hung in defeat.

"Don't worry, and if you don't want to get grossed out please don't look at what I am about to do."

"Johnny do you have a gun on you? Wait stupid question you hate guns." As I pull my dual M1911's out.

Crap only 8 mags left, at least they have a full 9 bullet capacity, (his gun is modded). Gotta make em count. The fight back at my place took a big toll ammo wise. I just sat down on a table and waited for them to come threw the front door.

"What is he doing?" Mr. Ping asked

"Just trust me, I know what I'm doing" I said as the first few wolves came barrelling in the door way. They didn't make it in, each bullet finding its mark, staining the walls red.

Mr. Ping just gasped.

"Its a lot harder then it looks, I'm an expert marksman." I grinned

The sound of wolves moaning and the gun fire brought more wolves in by the time I knew it, there were a pile of wolves on the ground and I was down to my last mag. I stuffed my other pistol away.

"Shit! Get ready to move, I'm running low." What I saw horrified me there were wolves and holding my friends hostage. There was one last thing left to do. I had to embrace the darkness. I turned around to face the front just to see a big harry fist racing toward me. It all went black… again.

"Once I woke up I was on top of a mountain. Chained next to a: Tiger, red panda, monkey, mantis, snake, a crane and a fat panda. All with depressed looks on their faces.

"Who are you? What's going on.?"

"We are the Furious Five, Dragon Warrior and I Master Shifu." The red panda responded. "At midnight they will execute us all"

"Midnight they couldn't have picked a worse time" I started to laugh. "Once its midnight do not resist let me have some fun here."

The group just looked at me like I was crazy.

"What could you possibly do? The Tiger snarled. "They have captured 7 of the most lethal fighter's in all of China."

"Yes, but they haven't captured me yet. Lets just hang around and midnight is fun time."

The group just looked at me like I was retarded and gave up arguing.

We waited in our chains for what felt like hours until the wolf boss started talking.

"Look what we have here 8 of the most dangerous people ever, about to all be executed…"

"Ahem"

"What!" the wolf snarled

"Where I'm from we have something called, our last words. May I use them?" I smiled

"Fine." The wolf boss said becoming agitated.

"First off I will like to start this off by saying release us or die. Don't release us and you will all suffer a very, very painful death, especially you wolf boss. Don't ask how it will happen just know it will happen. I do not wish to release it but if you don't release it I will be forced to. I am not asking your boss to make the call, but any body that doesn't want to die step forward, this is your only chance. That is all."

I smiled some wolves were looking around and starting to step forwards.

"Any body that listens to him will be executed with them."

That crushed my hopes of killing less people.

"This guy is off his rockers" Mantis said.

"Kill that thing first" The boss snarled pointing at me.

"Oh well don't say I didn't warn you. I EMBRACE THE DARKNESS!"

"Wait what?" The Crane said

"_** III'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM "**_ (remember only Jackie can here the darkness)

"_Revenge is Mine"_

Any body else think that Tigress sound like Ripley from Aliens? (Especially when she tried to get Po to stay at the jail.)

Thanks for all the help everyone. This story is staying M rated. If it gets removed I' will just repost everything as teen. I keep the files on my computer. (I'm a file hoarder)


	4. Chapter 4

**I got one song for this I really suggest that you guys/girls listen to this. It's based on the darkness itself **

**Binary Divide by miracle of sound**

track/binary-divide

**Sorry this didn't come out sooner I was being lazy. I was also hooked to this video game and baseball took up some of my time also. Now that football is over I have time now its great getting home at 3 instead of 6. **

**BIG thanks to Master Trex for being my emergency editor and new editor if he wishes.**

…

**Po's POV**

"Oh well don't say I didn't warn you. I EMBRACE THE DARKNESS!" The man said

"Wait what?" I said

Nothing happened at first but the gorilla just looked at him like, he was messed up in the head. He kept on walking toward the man. Just as he was about to reach him, out of nowhere black vapour or some kind of smoke started to emit from the man's body. The gorilla didn't even notice it since it was so dark out. But I did.

"Guys, Guys! What s going on here?" I said

"I'll tell you what's going on." Tigress snarled "This idiot is going to have his face rearranged by this thug."

Either I'm going insane or I'm the only one who saw what's happening.

"Whoa. Guys look at that. There is some kind of vapour coming from his body." I frantically whispered.

Darkness voice: _**MAKE him embrace DEATH! MAKE HIM scream!**_

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The gorilla screamed.

Suddenly, the black smoke shot into the gorilla's mouth, ears, and nose. The gorilla was on his knees, and a bright light was coming from the man's eyes. He was staring at the gorilla intently, not even pausing to blink.

_What kind of black magic is this?_ Shifu wondered.

Then all of a sudden the gorilla had a petrified face for a few seconds. Then he started to whimper, and then cry. The man was moving his mouth but emitting no sound. Nobody was moving, they were all staring as this scene unfolded to them. Then the gorilla started to scream and he kept on screaming even louder. There were shocked faces on everyone. None ever heard a gorilla scream before. He also started to puke which was really disgusting.

"I will!" The gorilla suddenly screamed after. He broke from his trance as the smoke released its grasp on the gorilla and ran to the nearest wolf holding a sword. He knocked the wolf back and picked up the sword lying on the ground. At first it looked like he was going to charge at the man.

The gorilla finally said "This will make the pain stop." He stabbed himself through the skull, running the sword all the way through. The gorilla fell with a smile on his face.

Everyone was just staring in shock. Not believing what they just witnessed.

"Now that was awesome!" I shouted.

They all looked at me like I was insane. I wanted to say back that it was cool and that I am not insane, even though the scene is disturbing. But the man spoke up before I had a chance.

"You haven't seen anything yet. That was just my entrance. The centre is soon to come." The man chuckled.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Crane said.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" The wolf boss shouted

Suddenly, one of the wolves pleaded, "Can we surrender now?"

"Now you see," Jackie said evilly, "I gave you boys a chance to surrender and what did you do? Well I'll tell what you did, you didn't surrender! You tried to attack me; well what goes around comes around."

The wolf boss gulped and yelled "Fine has it your way! Archers take him out!" He commanded.

"That's my queue." Jackie smiled as the archers all began to draw their arrows.

"Well, he's a dead man" Mantis moaned.

"And our only chance for escape." Viper chimed in.

Then all of a sudden a black coating covered his body leaving an organic looking weave. His body was black with just two glowing yellow eyes. He had a razor sharp finger tips that look like they would leave a nasty cut. Just then a volley of arrows struck him but they, bounced off, snapped and a couple even hung on in certain places. One arrow struck his leg just before the coating could completely protect him.

He just sighed and snapped the chains. Unfortunately for me and the others, he was chained separately. He pulled the arrow out of his leg and just like magic the wound instantly healed.

"Guys I'm getting a real bad feeling right now." Crane said.

Then all of a sudden two giant snakes appeared out of his back. There were tentacles coming out all around his body.

"Hey Viper, those your cousins?" Mantis shakily said.

"Those are abominations!" Viper replied in fear and disgust

The two snakes had beady red eyes with razor sharp teeth. They were black, purple and a bit of brown. They had orangeish/reddish glowing cracks along there vainly necks. There were also other cracks that were glowing purple through the entire snake thing. It looked like something right out of a nightmare. The right arm was slimmer and had razor sharp teeth. While the left arm was near the same except it had two worn down tusks coming out of its jaws.

The left arm looked at us and gave a soft but loud roar. I almost soiled myself. I was surprised they could understand us.

"I'm glad you think they're like that." the man said. "But I prefer to call them living death or just demon arms, keeping it short." He smiled.

"What the hell are you?" the wolf boss said.

"You want the long story or the short story? The longer story will keep you alive longer." He added.

"I got time, long story." The boss groaned.

"Well I got several names, such as, demon, hell, boss, monkey, the binger of death is another neat name (Everyone had a shocked expression on their faces) but you guys can just call me Jackie."

"ATTACK!" The wolf yelled. All the wolves just looked at him, groaned and one wolf actually charged.

"Oh good I thought you would never say that." Jackie smiled.

"I put my money on Jackie" Mantis said.

"Now that's money well bet." Jackie said.

**Jackie's POV**

As the first wolf approached Jackie pulled out some sort of metal weapon and the wolf dropped dead his half of his head remaining on his neck.

Po lost all of his bean buns from seeing all the blood and brains on the ground.

"Sorry I forgot to mention you might want to just close your eyes unless you all want to end up like your friend there" He grinned pointing at Po.

I turned around and said to the wolves, "Now where were we? Oh yes I remember. Come at me bro."

The rest of them followed my advice and shut their eyes. They just heard screams of pain, crying moaning and just all out hell while my demon arms ripped and dismembered the wolves. One of them opened my eyes briefly to see my left demon arm holding a wolf while the right arm shoved its head and neck all the way down the wolves' throat.

_**RiP oUT TheIr HEARTS! DeVoUr THeiR BODieS!**___The head came back up ripping out organs and other fleshy parts, including a still beating heart. I simply watched as the heads devoured the organs.

As I killed every bandit thief and murder the heroes of China were left chained up. The tall bird kept his eyes closed the entire time only to open them up to see one of my demon arms ripping the spine and skull out of the wolves back. He shut them again and began making gagging sounds.

"Don't you puke on me, Crane!" Tigress yelled "Do you have any idea how hard it is to get puke out of my fur!?"

"Sorry!" Crane said when he got control of his body. I ignored him and moved to throw the wolve up in the air and split him down the middle.

_**DRInk TheIR BLOOD!**___When one demon arm held up a wolf, the other head ripped open the throat, and when blood began to pour out, the right demon arm opened its mouth and began to drink it until the blood stopped flowing out. I threw the body down and the other arm ripped and swallowed the wolves' heart.

"Wait. How do you know that puke takes along time to get out of fur?" Crane then asked

"Long story, it just involves a pig and a free fall." Tigress said

"Now that is awesome!" Po said.

Everybody was laughing except Tigress but luckily enough for everyone else she was tied up.

I found this weird. Why would they laugh in the situation hey were in? Regardless, I cut one up and grabbed the other by the foot.

_**Cut OfF THeiR LiMbS!**___She saw both snakes rip and tear every limb off of one wolf and rip out its heart and eat it.

"That's disgusting!" Viper groaned

"Whatever." I said back boringly

Mantis had his eyes open the entire time though out that kill, and he almost lost it.

"Talk about overkill." Mantis mumbled.

"Thanks. I've been working on that kill for a while. It's an improvement over butcher." The man smiled.

"He's insane." Viper gasped

"No he's awesome!" Po said.

Once again, I was dumbfounded. I grabbed another wolf and both arms held the wolf by the feet. I then pulled both legs until the body split down the middle, like a wishbone. _**ImPALe TheM!**___I then grabbed a spear and threw it so fast, that it was fast enough to impale 2 or 3 wolves'.

"Po! How could you say such a thing this isn't awesome this is a nightmare an abomination!" Shifu exclaimed.

"Now you're just being mean." I said. "Now I'll be mean." I grabbed a wolf with the left arm and sliced it in half with the right arm. I pulled out my guns and they started glowing purple and black, giving out a stream of purple/black smoke. 30 somewhat wolves started to charge him but the man rapidly pulled the two triggers. _**Kill THEm AlL!**___Every time he pulled a trigger a bright purple object came flying out. Destroying every single wolf that charged him, Blood and guts spilt all over the ground. As soon as the glow stopped he put the two objects away and started to really tear the forces apart with less fancy kills but effective no the less.

It was a good thing none of the wolves cared about the civilians because they ran away a long time ago. They thought that I was only just been showing off. Well, they were wrong. I started to just destroy everyone.

When one of the wolves evaded my line of fire and swung a sword at me, it bounced off me and irritated me a little. Of course I wouldn't get hurt. I have armor on me.

Here's what I did: I would grab wolves with his left snake arm and throw them off the mountain while the right arm would kill numerous wolves in each slash._**CuT ofF THeiR heaDS!**___I would rip off heads with my right arm while the left arm began to bite off heads. Whenever the wolves surrounded me, I would release a green smarm off insects. The smarm would slowly eat the wolves alive and distract them so he could have an easier kill with my arms and guns.

It seemed that the wolves' efforts were futile they each were sliced, diced, or mutilated in various ways. There were so many bodies around me that he had to start throwing the wolves away with my demon arms so that I could move.

A little while later in the bloodshed, I heard, "Guys, he's halfway through all the wolves. But what do you think he'll do with us?"

"Here's what I would say," I said, "from what I understand you're the village heroes. I'll let you go so you can do your job. Just do me a favor and try to do it better, so this doesn't happened again."

"Well that proves it." Po said. "This guy is just plain awesome."

"Stop saying that!" I screamed over the yells of the dying wolves

It seemed that this is getting easier now that less than half the wolves remained. _**RiP OpEN TheIR SkuLLS!**___The arms then began to have a mind of their own and began to attack more fluidly. _**GIVE ME THEIR HEARTS! LET ME DRINK THEIR BLOOD AND FEAR!**___That was until I noticed that two gorillas brought up 4 barrels of oil altogether. I thought that they wouldn't until they spilt the oil on the ground. The oil covered the ground all around the battlefield, including me and the others. They didn't even offer a chance to surrender he just lit the torch and smiled. I didn't notice, and if something didn't happen then the darkness would of warned me.

As I approached them and was about to end this with a black hole attack, one of them said, "JACKIE LOOK OUT!"

I noticed that I was stepping in oil, and that the wolf boss was about the set the ground a flame.

"_**NNNNnnNnOOOOooOOOOoooo!"**_

The fire wouldn't instantly kill me but with enough time my armour would dissolve. I had to save the warriors. The oil was right underneath them, and they wouldn't last long. But I would never reach them in time. The fire spread like crazy it was below the warriors, I had to do something but I was too far away to run. "_That's it"_I thought I need wings, I used the power of the darkness to create bat like demon wings. _"Oh I hope these things are fast not like butterfly wings."_I was right they cut through the air like nothing, I was right next to them in less than two seconds and they were squirming from the heat.

"How, what, where, how did you get those wings?" The Tiger asked.

"Oh not important." I said. "Now let me get you out of this heat." My armour was starting to smoke and slowly dissolve but I still had time. I cut and grabbed the chains, with them still bundled up of course then flew away to a safe area. I was camouflaged in darkness and I landed in a forest at the edge of the valley. Along the way everyone I was carrying were too scared to talk, can't say I blame them. 100feet in the air held by a stranger covered in blood while be held in chains. I doubt it's on their to-do list. After landing and getting the chains off all 7 of the warriors they had some questions for me. But the darkness and I had the same thought. "_**REVENGE"**_

**Sorry this took so long upload. Don't be expecting another chapter for awhile as I am running out of interest. I may add some mass effect or aliens to this story a bit latter on I find it unfair that Jackie is near un beatable and need to even it out.**


End file.
